Bitter
by Moon and Stars123
Summary: Breezepelt's offspring. A calm medicine cat, an ambitious warrior and a grumpy, miserable brother, along with their apprentice siblings. One of them are not what they seem and is capable of destruction. Can its siblings save the Clan from its rage before it is too late? His frozen heart is melting. And sometimes even StarClan can be wrong... Rated T because it's Warriors
1. Prologue and Allegiances

Breezepelt ran through the tall grass. He has never felt so content. Heathertail giggled, her paws pulsing with nervous energy.

"You wanna see who can run faster?" Breezepelt dared.

Heathertail shrugged. "Sure." She sprinted off in the moonlight. f

Breezepelt raced to catch up and Heathertail let him pull ahead.

Struggling to catch up with him, Heathertail slowed to a stop, gasping. "I pulled you out here because... well, because I'm expecting."

Breezepelt stiffened, his amber eyes shining with pride. "You don't say?"

Heathertail's blue eyes betrayed an inconsolable excitement. "No joke."

Breezepelt grinned. "They'll be the strongest."

"With you as their father, I'm sure they'll will." Heathertail sighs and lays down.

* * *

Kestrelflight bounded up to the Moonpool, Puddleshine and Alderheart beside him.

"This greenleaf is looking up." Puddleshine remarked.

Alderheart nodded.

A shining pool of water that reflected moonlight greeted the medicine cats. Kestrelflight silently lapped up the starry water and allowed sleep to overcome him.

"Barkface?" Kestrelflight called into the thick mist. An incoherent whisper answered him. He strained his ears to pick up words.

 _Beware... a restless... never wavers... for one..._

"I don't understand." Kestrelflight calls desperately.

The whispering becomes a steady prolonged chant.

 _Beware a restless wind in which the darkness in her heart never wavers. Beware for one of his kits will grow up bitter and misunderstood._

 ** _ALLIGIANCES_**

 ** _WindClan_**

 **Leader** : **Harestar** -brown-and-white tom

 **Deputy** : **Crowfeather** -dark gray tom  
 **Apprentice, Fernpaw** (gray tabby she-cat)

 **Medicine Cat(s)** : **Kestrelflight** -mottled gray tom with white splotches shaped like kestrel feathers

 **Warriors** : **Breezepelt** -black tom with amber eyes

 **Nightcloud** -black she-cat  
 **Apprentice, Brindlepaw** (mottled brown she-cat)

 **Gorsetail** -very pale gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Leaftail** -dark tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Emberfoot** -gray tom with two dark gray paws  
 **Apprentice, Smokepaw** (gray she-cat)

 **Larkwing** -pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Sedgewhisker** -pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Slightfoot** -black tom with white flash on his chest

 **Oatclaw** -pale brown tabby tom

 **Featherpelt** -gray tabby she-cat

 **Hootwhisker** -dark gray tom

 **Queens**

 **Heathertail** -light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Kits: **Thunderkit** , a ginger tabby tom with amber eyes, **Ravenkit** , an ebony she-kit with bright green eyes, **Moonkit** , a mottled silver-gray she-kit with dark green eyes

 **Elders** : **Whitetail** -small white she-cat

 _ **ThunderClan**_

 **Leader** : **Bramblestar** -dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** : **Squirrelflight** -dark ginger she-cat with green eyes and one white paw

 **Medicine Cat(s)** : **Leafpool** \- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, white paws and chest

 **Jayfeather** -gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

 **Alderheart** -dark ginger tom with amber eyes

 **Warriors** : **Brackenfur** -golden-brown tabby tom

 **Cloudtail** -long-haired white tom with blue eyes

 **Brightheart** -white she-cat with ginger patches

 **Thornclaw** -golden-brown tabby tom

 **Whitewing** -white she-cat with green eyes

 **Birchfall** -light brown tabby tom

 **Berrynose** -cream-colored tom with a stump for a tail

 **Mousewhisker** -gray-and-white-tom

 **Poppyfrost** -pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 **Lionblaze** -golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Rosepetal** -dark cream she-cat

 **Briarlight** -dark brown she-cat, paralyzed in her hindquarters

 **Lilyheart** -small, dark tabby she-cat with white patches, and blue eyes

 **Bumblestripe** -very pale gray tom with black stripes

 **Ivypool** -silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
 **Apprentice, Twigpaw** (gray she-cat with green eyes)

 **Dovewing** -pale gray she-cat with green eyes

 **Cherryfall** -ginger she-cat

 **Molewhisker** -brown-and-cream tom

 **Snowbush** -white, fluffy tom

 **Ambermoon** -pale ginger she-cat

 **Dewnose** -gray-and-white tom

 **Stormcloud** -gray tabby tom

 **Hollytuft** -black she-cat

 **Fernsong** -yellow tabby tom

 **Sorrelstripe** -dark brown she-cat

 **Leafshade** -tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Larksong** -black tom

 **Honeyfur** -white she-cat with yellow splotches

 **Sparkpelt** -orange tabby she-cat

 **Queens** : **Daisy** -cream long-furred she-cat from the horseplace

 **Cinderheart** -gray tabby she-cat

 **Blossomfall** -tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with petal-shaped white patches (mother to Stemkit, a white-and-orange tom-kit; Eaglekit, a ginger she-kit; Plumkit, a black-and-ginger she-kit; and Shellkit; a white she-kit)

 **Elders** : **Graystripe** -long-haired gray tom

 **Millie** -striped silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 ** _ShadowClan_**

 **Leader** : **Rowanstar** -ginger tom

 **Deputy** : **Tigerheart** -dark brown tabby tom

 **Medicine Cat(s)** : **Puddleshine** -brown tom with white splotches

 **Warriors** : **Tawnypelt** -tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes  
 **Apprentice, Snakepaw** (honey-colored tabby she-cat)

 **Juniperclaw** -black tom  
 **Apprentice, Whorlpaw** (gray-and-white tom)

 **Strikestone** -brown tabby tom

 **Stonewing** -white tom

 **Grassheart** -pale brown tabby she-cat

 **Scorchfur** -dark gray tom with slashed ears  
 **Apprentice, Flowerpaw** (silver she-cat)

 **Queens** : **Snowbird** -pure white she-cat with green eyes (mother to Gullkit, a white she-kit; Conekit, a white-and-gray tom; and Frondkit, a gray tabby she-kit)

 **Elders** : **Oakfur** -small brown tom

 **Ratscar** -scarred, skinny dark brown tom

 _ **RiverClan**_

 **Leader** : **Mistystar** -gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy** : **Reedwhisker** -black tom

 **Medicine Cat(s)** : **Mothwing** -dappled golden she-cat

 **Willowshine** -gray tabby she-cat

 **Warriors** : **Mintfur** -light gray tabby tom  
 **Apprentice, Softpaw** (gray she-cat)

 **Duskfur** -brown tabby she-cat  
 **Apprentice, Dapplepaw** (gray-and-white tom)

 **Minnowtail** -dark gray she-cat  
 **Apprentice, Breezepaw** (brown-and-white she-cat)

 **Mallownose** -light brown tabby tom

 **Beetlewhisker** -brown-and-white tabby tom  
 **Apprentice, Harepaw** (white tom)

 **Curlfeather** -pale brown she-cat

 **Heronwing** -dark gray-and-black tom

 **Shimmerpelt** -silver she-cat  
 **Apprentice, Nightpaw** (dark gray she-cat with blue eyes)

 **Lizardtail** -light brown tabby tom

 **Havenpelt** -black-and-white she-cat

 **Sneezecloud** -gray-and-white tom

 **Brackenpelt** -tortoiseshell she-cat  
 **Apprentice, Gorsepaw** (white tom with gray ears)

 **Jayclaw** -gray tom

 **Owlnose** -brown tabby tom

 **Icewing** -white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Elders** : **Mosspelt** -tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

 _ **SkyClan**_

 **Leader** : **Leafstar** -brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy** : **Hawkwing** -dark gray tom with yellow eyes

 **Warriors** : **Sparrowpelt** -dark brown tabby tom

 **Macgyver** -black-and-white tom  
 **Apprentice, Dewpaw** (sturdy gray tom)

 **Plumwillow** -dark gray she-cat

 **Sagenose** -pale gray tom

 **Harrybrook** -gray tom

 **Blossomheart** -ginger-and-white she-cat  
 **Apprentice, Finpaw** (brown tom)

 **Sandynose** -stocky light brown tom with ginger legs

 **Rabbitleap** -brown tom  
 **Apprentice, Violetpaw** (black-and-white she-cat with yellow eyes)

 **Bellaleaf** -pale orange she-cat with green eyes  
 **Apprentice, Reedpaw** (small tabby she-cat)

 **Queens** : **Tinycloud** -small white she-cat (mother to Quailkit, a tom with crow black ears; Pigeonkit; a gray-and-white she-kit; and Sunnykit, a ginger she-kit)

 **Elders** : **Fallowfern** -pale brown she-cat who has lost her hearing

* * *

 **Please review! It's pretty unlikely, Heathertail and Breezepelt liking each other, am I right?**

 **I apologize deeply for the short prologue.**

 **Check out my most recent oneshot, Bluestar's Death and another fanfiction, The Rogues!**


	2. Moon: In The Nursery

Moonkit couldn't suppress a pang of remorse as Thunderkit sat lay on the nest of heather, miserable as usual. Sighing, she starts to pad over to him but is stopped by a voice.

"Moonkit, come play!" Ravenkit, her enthusiastic sister calls.

"Okay." Moonkit glances back at Thunderkit's sorrowful eyes, deeply concerned for him. She desperately wanted to console him but Ravenkit's impatient voice summons her.

"Come on!"

"Can't Thunderkit play?"

"No. He's a daft furball. You're wasting your time trying to." Ravenkit sniffs disdainfully, and Thunderkit deflates a little bit.

"Fine. But I get to be the warrior." Moonkit growls playfully.

Ravenkit rolls her dazzling green eyes. "Fine. There isn't a big chance of you catching me anyway. I'm the fastest Warrior in WindClan! I'm also the best hunter, fighter, oh, _and_ I'm going to be leader one day."

Moonkit grins. "We'll see about that." She darted in Ravenkit's direction, her eyes fixed on Ravenkit's ebony fur.

Ravenkit yelps and scampers away. Moonkit slows her pace and decides to try her luck with Thunderkit. She strolls up to him.

"Would you like to help me catch Ravenkit?" She offers kindly.

Thunderkit groans. "Fine."

Moonkit blinks. The heavy storm cloud that seemed to hang over Thunderkit's head cleared. "Okay. Would you like to come in from behind?"

Thunderkit nods. The kits set off to find Ravenkit.

She was standing by the medicine den where Kestrelflight works, her eyes searching the camp. Moonkit always felt drawn to the medicine den. Moonkit stalked up to her and gave a full blown chase. Squealing, Ravenkit skids and nearly trips over a stick. Moonkit, amused, slows her pace, pretending she couldn't run more.

Thunderkit strided over, his golden eyes alight with laughter. The siblings pounced and Ravenkit yelped.

"That isn't fair!" Moonkit was trapped in a furious tussle.

"Alright kits, that's enough. Moonkit, Thunderkit, good job." An amber eyed tom had found them.

Moonkit grins. "Breezepelt!"

"Time for the nursery. Your mother is looking for you." Breezepelt briskly brushed off Moonkit's excitement.

As Moonkit padded to the nursery she couldn't help feeling disappointed. Breezepelt was always like this. Moonkit could remember how gentle and loving Breezepelt was at her and her sibling's birth. At three moons old Moonkit has grown used to this gesture but it hurt every time.

 _If this cat is our father at least he can acknowledge us!_

"Did you have a good time?" Heathertail asks.

"Fine." Moonkit answers distractedly.

Heathertail narrows her eyes but says nothing.

Moonkit lays down on the heather nest, close to her mother's warmth.

 _Was Breezepelt always like that?_

* * *

"Tell us a story!" Ravenkit demands Whitetail.

The white-furred elder chuckles. "Okay. Is it okay if is takes place in the forest?"

"Yes!" Moonkit and Ravenkit squeal in unison.

Whitetail begins. "Back in the old forest, after Tigerstar was killed at the paws of Scourge, we battled with BloodClan."

"How did Tigerstar die?" Thunderkit asks shyly.

Whitetail laughs, a deep throaty rasp. "So many questions! Well, Scourge's claws were made of sharpened dog teeth. So when Tigerstar told BloodClan to attack, Scourge refused, saying he alone controls his cats. So Tigerstar lunges at him and Scourge guts Tigerstar. It took all of his nine lives."

Thunderkit shudders.

Whitetail goes on. "Scourge gave us three sunrises to decide whether we would leave or they'll kill us. But the Clans united! We killed them! Or at least some of them. When Firestar- you didn't know him, killed Scourge, the remaining BloodClan cats fled."

"Wow." Moonkit stares up at Whitetail with awe. "That's amazing."

Whitetail nods. "It is."

Moonkit's littermates scamper out of the elder's den. She follows more slowly, and before she knew it her paws lead her to the medicine den.

"Hi! You're Moonkit, right?" A mottled brown tom walked up to Moonkit. He had white splotches that reminded her of kestrel feathers.

"Yes." Moonkit answered meekly.

"Would you like to help me sort herbs?" Kestrelflight asks carefully.

"Sure!" Moonkit answers cheerfully.

Kestrelflight leads her inside and strides to leaves laying out on the rocky soil. "I collected these this sunrise. That's goldenrod." He says, nosing a plant with little yellow flowers. "And that's horsetail. I'll introduce you to the other plants later, but let's sort these out first."

Moonkit hesitantly begins to sort, becoming more confident with each leaf. Kestrelflight smiles at her.

Kestrelflight suddenly growls, "Fox dung! Smokepaw stole the tansy I collected this sunrise!"

"How do you know it's Smokepaw?" Moonkit tips her head, defensive for her careless older brother, though she didn't know why.

Kestrelflight is silent.

"You can't go blaming a cat without proof!" Moonkit bursts out snarling.

Kestrelflight stiffens, disbelief in his eyes. For the first time she has interacted with Kestrelflight, he seemed a little fearful.

* * *

 ** _Three moons later_**

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw." Harestar announced. "Sedgewhisker, you will be Ravenpaw's mentor. You have shown bravery and quick thinking. I know you will do your best to pass these on to Ravenpaw."

Ravenpaw bounds to Sedgewhisker enthusiastically and practically crashed into her mentor. Moonpaw suppresses a _mrroww_ of amusement, and Heathertail, standing only tail lengths away, was cheering possibly the loudest, pride blazing in her sapphire eyes.

"Ravenpaw! Thunderpaw!"

Kestrelflight clears his throat to draw Harestar's attention. "I would like Moonkit to join me in the medicine den."

Moonkit stiffens. _Me?_

Kestrelflight nods, as if he read her thoughts.

"Do you accept this position?" Harestar calmly inquires.

 _This is the moment._

"I do."

Moonkit has had quite a bit experience in the medicine den, since that day.

"Therefore you will be called Moonpaw until you receive your Medicine Cat name."

Pride blazing in Moonpaw's dark green eyes, she pads to Kestrelflight and touches noses with him.

"Moonpaw!"

"Welcome." Kestrelflight murmurs.

* * *

 **YES according to a family tree I scanned Brindlepaw and Smokepaw are Moonpaw, Thunderpaw and Ravenpaw's older siblings**

 **I DID NOT EXPECT FOUR REVIEWS AND TWO FOLLOWS ALREADY AAAHH THANK YOU!**

 **I deeply apologize if the BloodClan story is incorrect.**

 **Please, Please please review! I'm going to start shoutouts on all of my active stories. Top three to five reviewers, plus those who reviewed first.**


	3. Thunder: First Days

The first days of apprenticeship for Ravenpaw were exciting.

The first days for Moonpaw were calm.

The first days for Thunderpaw? Well... miserable.

Smokepaw sneered at him for not being fast enough to catch a rabbit and Ravenpaw constantly put Thunderpaw down without realizing it.

Thunderpaw stalked up on a rabbit, eager.

 _I'm gonna catch it!_

In a pounce he barreled toward the rabbit and and kept his amber eyes fixed on it. Leaftail, his mentor darted toward the rabbit and cornered it.

Thunderpaw attempted to snag the rabbit with his claws but missed.

"Fox dung!" He spat.

"Better," Leaftail slammed his paw down on the confused rabbit, snapping its neck. "That is why we hunt in pairs." His eyes glinted.

Thunderpaw slumped. _Ravenpaw catches something every time! I'm worthless._

"Try again," Leaftail encouraged him, no doubt seeing the disappointment in his eyes. He buried the rabbit to picked up later.

Scenting a musty rabbit, Thunderpaw stalked closer, salivating.

 _This time I'll get it!_

Thunderpaw suddenly darted toward it and swiped at the rabbit, successfully pinning it to the grass. Thunderpaw could feel the rabbit's feeble struggles to escape and without hesitance, fractured the animal's neck, just like Leaftail did. He heard a pop and dropped the rabbit, its head lolling back.

"I did it!" Thunderpaw whispered.

Leaftail's eyes glowed with approval. "Great job!"

The duo grabbed their prey and headed to camp, and for once Thunderpaw was cheerful.

* * *

Smokepaw's eyes have always unnerved Thunderpaw. Just... the way she stared. Like she knew something everyone else doesn't. Like she's searching for something.

Thunderpaw's reckless, careless older sister.

Ravenpaw proudly strutted through camp with a large bird in her mouth. Thunderpaw rolls his eyes. After just a few sunrises of apprenticeship, Ravenpaw acted like she owned the camp. Ravenpaw dropped her prize on the fresh-kill pile.

"Ravenpaw, can you go care for the elder? I hear she has some ticks," Sedgewhisker calmly inquires Ravenpaw.

"I'm not deaf, thank you very much!" Whitetail hollers from her sunning spot.

Ravenpaw groans. "Fine." She stomps off, huffing.

Sedgewhisker chuckles when Ravenpaw was out of earshot. "Just because I'm her mentor doesn't mean I'm blind to her gloating. Being a warrior isn't just about fighting and hunting, you know."

Thunderpaw nods. "It's more about honor and kinship."

Sedgewhisker blinks. "Very good. And congratulations on the catch," She purrs.

"Thanks." Thunderpaw meows appreciatively. He grabs the rabbit and drops it in the fresh-kill pile.

 _Everyone knows this is my first catch!_ Thunderpaw thinks warily. He heads to his mentor, sunning like Whitetail. "Is there anything we're doing after sunhigh?"

Leaftail nods, subdued from relaxation. "Battle training. But until then, you can either rest or help out in the medicine den. Your choice."

"Okay!" Thunderpaw meows. He wanted to see Moonpaw, and he wasn't tired. Thunderpaw suppresses a playful snigger when he finds Ravenpaw wrinkling her nose at the scent of mouse bile, angrily searching Whitetail's fur for ticks.

"Hey, watch the tail!" Whitetail rasps indignantly.

"I'm only doing what I've been told to do," Ravenpaw mutters.

"Stepping on my tail?" Whitetail asks wryly.

Ravenpaw groans, avoiding the question. "How much longer?"

"As long as it takes." Whitetail responds calmly.

Thunderpaw snickers under his breath, amused. Enthusiastic, cheerful Ravenpaw, not so enthusiastic. What a surprise. At the rate Ravenpaw was going, Thunderpaw thought she could never _not_ be keen.

Apparently... he thought wrong.

Thunderpaw moved on, pointedly avoiding the penetrating glare Ravenpaw gave him. He strided towards the burrow and Thunderpaw's sensitive nose picked up the pungent scent of herbs.

"Hello! Have you come to help out?" Kestrelflight cheerfully asks.

Moonpaw rolls her emerald-green eyes, appearing behind her mentor. "Of course he's come to help. He would have come earlier if there were something going on."

"Right, right." Kestrelflight answers.

"Hello to you too, Moonpaw! How apprenticeship going?" Thunderpaw says, a little sarcastically.

Moonpaw's eyes flickered with surprise. "You're more cheerful than usual."

"First prey," Thunderpaw's voice grew soft.

"Ah. Congratulations, then." Moonpaw smiled at Thunderpaw.

"So. Anything I can do?" Thunderpaw inquired.

Moonpaw's mottled fur ripples. "Well, we need to throw out some stale herbs then sort the new ones."

Thunderpaw nods vigilantly. Kestrelflight takes control. "The dry ones, like this one,"- He motions his tail to a brittle herb then churns it with a light brown paw- "Need to be thrown out. The limp ones can, too." Kestrelflight clamps a stale leaf between his teeth.

And so they began sorting herbs, sharing few words.

* * *

 _My first border patrol!_

Thunderpaw was patrolling with Leaftail, Crowfeather, Featherpelt and Fernpaw. They bounded through tall grass and heather and the sun blazed above the ThunderClan trees in the distance.

"That's the ThunderClan border." Leaftail motions to a stream. "We'll freshen the markers then be on our way."

"It's so strong!" Thunderpaw wrinkles his nose at the unpleasant scent.

Crowfeather shrugs. "We probably smell just as bad."

Thunderpaw tips his head. "Weird. I'm so used to the scent of WindClan!"

"Of course. You were born here." Crowfeather says curtly.

Deciding to shrug off Crowfeather's briskness, Thunderpaw followed Leaftail.

The warriors started to spray the markers, and Thunderpaw added his own.

"Good. Let's go." Crowfeather states blandly.

Thunderpaw shrugs and the apprentice darted after the warriors.

As they headed to check the lake, something unfamiliar wafted in the air, sharp enough for Thunderpaw to catch.

"I smell something." Thunderpaw calls.

Fernpaw whips around and narrows her eyes, muttering under her breath, then, " _Dog!_ "

Crowfeather whirls around, his eyes widening with fear. "Good job," He murmurs to his apprentice.

The rest of the patrol whipped around, their fur bristling.

Then Thunderpaw saw it.

The beast was huge- a lean, black-and brown body, glittering, hungry dark eyes and huge jaws. Thunderpaw shuddered. The dog was barking with excitement.

" _Run!_ " Crowfeather screeched.

Thunderpaw's paws barely touched the dusty ground as he sprinted towards the lake, right beside his Clanmates. He gasped for air and glanced back. The dog was gaining on them.

"Don't lead it toward camp! Fight!" Leaftail yelled.

Thunderpaw hurled himself forward and whirled around, gasping for air. The dog skidded to a stop, its eyes bright with exhilaration.

Urging himself on, Thunderpaw sprang at the dog. He landed clumsily on the dog's huge back. Unsheathing his claws, he began clawing desperately at whatever he could.

It was a mistake.

The dog howled with fury and pain, throwing off the apprentice easily. Thunderpaw was smashed against ground, stunned. The dog lumbered toward him, muscles rippling beneath its coat, and grabbed Thunderpaw by the neck, beginning to crush the apprentice's windpipe. Featherpelt yowled and threw herself at the dog, giving time for Thunderpaw to escape.

Through a slitted gaze, Thunderpaw watched Featherpelt lunge at the beast blindly, though she was able to grab a hold and maul the dog's face.

Thunderpaw sprang to his paws. Suddenly a yowl sliced through the air.

A gray blur rushed past him and flung itself at the dog.

 _Smokepaw!_

"What are you doing alone?" Leaftail hisses.

"Saving your pelt, apparently," Smokepaw retorts furiously.

"Not the time!" Thunderpaw growls.

While the cats were distracted, Crowfeather faces the dog to protect his apprentice. A bloody lump of fur lay on the side of the bank.

 _Fernpaw!_

Thunderpaw stumbled to Fernpaw. A large gash on her flank blotted out her gray tabby coat and her left ear were shredded beyond repair.

 _She didn't deserve this! Stupid dog!_

Anger renewing his strength, Thunderpaw lunged at the dog and clawed its eyes. Finally- the dog whimpered and ran away from the cats.

"Now for my question," Leaftail snarls at Smokepaw. "What are you doing alone?"

Unease flickered in Smokepaw's eyes, but it vanished as quickly as it came. "I wanted to hunt alone." She answers smoothly and arrogantly.

Crowfeather growls. "Don't get smart with the warriors. Apprentices sleep when they have the chance to,"

Smokepaw rolls her eyes. "I wasn't tired and I thought I would practice hunting,"

"I would think you know hunting quite well by now." Featherpelt comments dryly, her gray pelt rippling.

"Well... Well there's always room for improvement!" Smokepaw snaps.

"I'm glad you think it." Crowfeather retorts.

"Smokepaw, since you're the least injured, would you like to get help from camp?" Leaftail inquires patiently.

Smokepaw growls. "Fine." She stalks in the direction of camp.

"Now that we've gotten rid of that featherbrain, we can wait." Leaftail says when Smokepaw was out of earshot.

* * *

Fernpaw has fallen unconscious from blood loss in the time Smokepaw was gone.

When Smokepaw returns with a patrol to assist injured cats, they set off as swiftly as possible.

Fernpaw was scarred.

The rest of the cats were injured.

And Smokepaw was triumphant.

* * *

 **Okay that was a while.**

 **The shoutout goes to...**

 **HeatherDiamond128- 2 reviews**

 **She was the only one who reviewed more than once.**

 **Check out my newest oneshot, Reincarnated! Review, review, review!**


	4. Raven: Hunted Or Not

"You understand I could have killed you, right there, yet I didn't?"

Two cats were standing in a moonlit tunnel.

"Y-yes." A gray tabby she-cat stutters. Her face was terribly wounded.

"Good. Because I could have done it right now." A dark gray cat's eyes flashed. "You will tell Crowfeather that I am worthy of leadership, when the time is right."

The tabby sighs. "You know I have no relationship with him."

The dark she-cat growls, exasperated. "Except for being his apprentice, flea-brain."

"I- I know, but-"

"Perhaps I can maul your face more, Fernpaw?" The dark gray she-cat smirks.

Fernpaw shudders. In the short time the duo has been there, Fernpaw's companion had given a new addition of fresh wounds to her already badly-wounded face. Fernpaw sighs, wincing as she shifted.

"Fine."

"Good. Because I will uphold the legacy my father gave up on. And I know just the cat to help me."

* * *

 _Poor Fernpaw!_

In just the night Fernpaw arrived with her face wounded, Ravenpaw couldn't suppress a flinch every time they saw each other, face to face.

Managing a small smile, Ravenpaw hurried away. When she glanced over her shoulder, Fernpaw's gaze was rounded with a pained expression.

Kestrelflight herds Fernpaw to the medicine den, chiding her.

Her fur heated, Ravenpaw guiltily made her way to where the apprentices slept. In nests of heather Smokepaw and Brindlepaw were already snoring like badgers. Thunderpaw was wide awake, his gaze following Fernpaw to the medicine den.

"She didn't deserve this," He whispered.

Ravenpaw closes her eyes, annoyed. "Of course she didn't. No one deserves to have their face scarred."

"How could you be so blunt?" Thunderpaw hisses.

"I'm not the one with feelings for Fernpaw, featherbrain."

Thunderpaw flattens his ears. "I do _not_ have feelings for her!"

"So young, and he's already staring doe-eyed after a she-cat. Why isn't it me?" Ravenpaw mocked, sarcasm practically dripping from her mouth. Instantly she regretted it, guilt flashing through her fur.

"She's just a friend!"

Brindlepaw cut into the sibling's arguement. "Some of us are trying to sleep, you know."

Thunderpaw shot Brindlepaw a grateful look, but she was already snoring again. Sighing, Ravenpaw lay down and drowsiness overcame her- eventually.

* * *

The sky grew lighter, the stars fading in the sky. Ravenpaw opened her eyes, stretched her jaws into a massive yawn, and groaning, she sat up, blinking sleep away from her eyes. Sighing, Ravenpaw waited for Sedgewhisker to come and tell her to look after Whitetail.

 _All I can do here is grow old!_

Then a horrifyingly devious idea that would get her into trouble sparked in her mind.

 _I'll go to the Gathering island!_

Though it was hard to get away, Ravenpaw was sure she could. Sedgewhisker, when she was pleased with her work told her that at the rate she was going, she'll be ahead of all the apprentices.

Ravenpaw smirks. _I'll show them!_

Her Clan was only beginning to rise for patrols. If Ravenpaw had any chance of sneaking out of camp, she had to do it fast. Adrenaline racing through her body, Ravenpaw hesitates. She could sneak through the dirtplace tunnel, but it was so wide open. Maybe if she doesn't draw attention she could manage it...

Ravenpaw shook her doubts away and without a second thought, stealthily made her way to the dirtplace. Plunging into a pile of stale heather, Ravenpaw's eyes flitted around nervously. The dirtplace was only a tail-length or two from her position.

Narrowing her eyes, Ravenpaw leapt to the dirtplace entrance and skittered through it, praying she wasn't seen. She wrinkles her nose at the smell of the dirtplace.

"Ravenpaw?"

All those hopes plummeted in a mere moment.

"Are you okay? You seem ruffled." Smokepaw was gazing worriedly at her, as though a mother would.

Maintaining her posture and expression, Ravenpaw answered. "No, no. I'm fine! I had a restless night."

Smokepaw narrowed her eyes, her gaze penetrating her fur, as though she was searching for the truth deep inside. "Are you sure?"

Ravenpaw shrugs casually, forcing her muscles to relax. "Yes." Inwardly she shudders. Smokepaw is so strange!

Smokepaw shrugs back. "Okay." Yet she didn't move.

Ravenpaw glanced around. No one. As quick as a snake Ravenpaw lashed out, barely thinking. She clipped the back of Smokepaw's head- or at least tried to.

Smokepaw nimbly dodged Ravenpaw's blow, smirking. "Nice try. But I don't go down so easily."

Ravenpaw stiffens. "I meant no harm," She mumbles, realizing her mistake.

Smokepaw rolls her eyes. "Of course you didn't."

And with that Ravenpaw bolted like a rabbit being hunted.

Because she _is_ being hunted.

* * *

"Come back!"

Ravenpaw didn't look back- she was focused on running away from camp. Through the heather, the tall grass, dodging bushes and thorny plants.

 _Don't follow me!_

Ravenpaw was close to the lake now- she could see the shimmering expanse of water looming in front of her.

 _Was_ anyone following her? Ravenpaw nervously glances over her shoulder.

Not a single soul. The moor was deathly quiet except the rustle of grass and wind. She keeps running.

Panting, she slows but doesn't stop. A silhouette rises from the hills and Ravenpaw leaps forward, her heart threatening to burst from her chest. But it isn't solid ground that meets her feet.

It's empty air.

For only a moment Ravenpaw was frantically clawing at empty air, then plunged into freezing water.

* * *

Ravenpaw bit back a shriek as ice encased her, draining all the warmth from her body. She instinctively lashed her paws out, clawing at the water. She opened her eyes to slits.

 _I'm in the lake!_

Ravenpaw's lungs were ready to burst.

 _I need air!_

Darkness was pressing on her vision, then she felt a tug on her scruff.

 _Am I dead?_

Suddenly-

Ravenpaw could _breathe._

All the strength has been drained from her body, and she forced herself to to take in air. She choked.

"Ravenpaw? Are you okay?" A gray she-cat was peering at her.

Ravenpaw vomited up more water painfully, then managed: "Smokepaw?"

"In the name of StarClan, what are you doing?" Smokepaw drawled.

"Don't pretend you don't know!" Ravenpaw snapped.

"You're right. Sorry." Smokepaw mumbles. "I really thought you were going to the dirtplace, but you were terribly jumpy. Then I thought it was battle practice."

"I was on a mission." Ravenpaw muttered.

"And that mission was to drown yourself in the lake?" Smokepaw says sarcastically.

Ravenpaw rolls her eyes, but stays silent. _No way_ she was telling Smokepaw she was going to the island.

"I'm sorry." Smokepaw went on. "I really am."

Ravenpaw tips her head. "Apology accepted."

Smokepaw looks relieved. "Let's get you home."

Ravenpaw smiles, overwhelmed with gratitude. Maybe she has a friend after all.

And so began the journey home.

* * *

 **Okay I promise Smokepaw isn't a secret superhero that comes and helps cats in need.**

 **HeatherDiamond128 still leads with the most reviews- 3**

 **I only got two reviews on the last chapter, HeatherDiamond128 and Guest. Let's make it to ten! All I'm asking! Then fifteen! Please!**

 **Go to my poll!**

 **Please review!**


	5. Moon: Gathering

Moonpaw settled down with Thunderpaw at the mouth of the apprentice's den. He had caught a rabbit and has offered to share it with Moonpaw. She had happily nodded. The sun has only risen what seemed like moments ago, and the chilling morning was still fading.

Thunderpaw took quick, famished mouthfuls of rabbit while Moonpaw occasionally bit into the meat, uninterested.

She was too excited to eat.

Tonight was the Gathering- and there was a very high chance she was going.

"Do you know where Ravenpaw is?" Moonpaw asks.

"No." Thunderpaw manages around a mouthful of food.

"Huh. She should be back right now." Moonpaw stares at the horizon.

Thunderpaw shrugs. "You should be grateful that we're getting a break from her."

Moonpaw huffs, hiding her amusement. _I can't disagree!_

Thunderpaw grins slightly. "Oh, the mighty StarClan gave us a break from the horror! Happy day!" He gasps melodramatically.

Moonpaw giggles. "That's a little too far."

A commotion drew Moonpaw's attention from Thunderpaw's ranting.

Ignoring Thunderpaw's cries of _"Hey, where are you going?"_ , Moonpaw bounded to the center of the commotion.

"Ravenpaw?" Moonpaw gasps.

Moonpaw's sister's night-black fur was drenched ear to tail-tip, and she was visibly shivering. She was shuffling her paws guiltily.

Cats murmured.

"Ravenpaw, are you okay?" Heathertail cries.

Ravenpaw was overwhelmed by the attention.

"What happened?"

"So that's why she didn't show up for the hunt!"

"Ravenpaw!" Sedgewhisker snaps. " _Where were you?_ "

"I- I..." Ravenpaw blusters.

Moonpaw rolls her eyes, a pang of pity washing some of the annoyance toward her sister away. "Well, she's obviously wet and going to get a cold if she stays out here!"

Smokepaw, stepping up beside Ravenpaw, narrows her eyes. "The dog that attacked Fernpaw started chasing her." She explained. "I tracked her from camp and was able to fight it off, but not before Ravenpaw fell in the lake."

Moonpaw's ears twitches dramatically. "No more chit-chat! We need to get Ravenpaw inside or she'll catch a cold!" _Partly true, though I'm not saving her pelt anymore after this one!_

"I respect your reasoning, Moonpaw." Harestar addresses, slipping out of the shadows of his den. "Though first, what, exactly were you doing out of camp in the first place, Ravenpaw?"

"I wanted to see the Gathering Island." Ravenpaw mumbles nearly incoherently.

"And did you?" Harestar pushes.

"Er, not after the dog!" Smokepaw swiftly answers.

Harestar turns his questioning expression on her. "This is not yours to answer."

"Fine." Smokepaw mutters.

"What she said." Ravenpaw mumbles.

Harestar sighs exasperatedly. "You'll be confiscated to the camp, unless under supervision for the next half-moon."

Ravenpaw's eyes widen, all her enthusiasm long gone. "You mean-?"

Harestar nods. "No Gathering. Sorry."

Ravenpaw looks away, sadness darkening her eyes. "Fine."

"Come on." Moonpaw says gently, hurrying over to Ravenpaw's position.

Ravenpaw nods numbly. Moonpaw herds her sister to the medicine den.

 _Ravenpaw was looking forward to the gathering. All she needs is kindness now._

* * *

"Wrap your body around her. This will warm her up." Kestrelflight orders Moonpaw. The two medicine cats have moved Ravenpaw to a dip.

Moonpaw nods and coils her mottled silver body around Ravenpaw's ebony one. Her fur was still damp with water.

It was sunhigh, and the two medicine cats and Ravenpaw were inside the medicine den.

"Here." Kestrelflight pushes a leaf wrap towards her.

Moonpaw deftly unsheathes a claw and slices the leaf open. Tiny seeds were visible.

"What are they?" Kestrelflight pushes.

"Poppy seeds. They will put a cat to sleep." Moonpaw answers confidently.

Kestrelflight nods approvingly. He drops some strong but sweet smelling leaves by Moonpaw's feet. "Here's some thyme."

Moonpaw took a few leaves and urged Ravenpaw to lap them up. Ravenpaw did, and after just mere moments Moonpaw could see that her breathing was more even and her muscles relaxed. Then Moonpaw encouraged Ravenpaw to take a few poppy seeds. Her eyelids drooped.

Ravenpaw's voice was slurred, yet Moonpaw could surprisingly pick up her words.

"She's lying."

"Who?" Moonpaw asked.

But Ravenpaw was already sleeping.

* * *

The sun set and cats gathered around Harestar.

"Kestrelflight, Moonpaw, Leaftail, Thunderpaw, Crowfeather, Fernpaw, Heathertail, Oatclaw, Larkwing and Whitetail."

Moonpaw brightened when she heard her name.

Thunderpaw stalks up. "I want to meet SkyClan."

Moonpaw stays silent and follows the stream of cats out of the camp.

Stars began to show in the quickly darkening sky, and Moonpaw spotted silhouettes slipping through shadows on the other side of the shimmering lake.

"Hi!"

Moonpaw yelped. "You scared me out of my fur, Thun-"

Moonpaw turned, finally getting a view of the cat. He was a lithe gray tom with brilliant golden eyes.

"W- who are you?" Moonpaw stammered, her ears turning hot. "You don't smell like ThunderClan."

The gray tom rolled his eyes. "I've never seen you at a Gathering. Then again," -He chuckles- "I haven't been at the Gathering a lot either."

"You're from SkyClan?" Moonpaw asks. Then she looks over her shoulder and realizes that cats were tailing the WindClan warriors.

The tom nods sharply, though it was carefree. "I'm Dewpaw. I'm probably going to get my warrior name soon."

"Moonpaw. I'm training to be a medicine cat."

"Cool! Of which Clan-?"

"WindClan. I'm from WindClan." Moonpaw answers quickly.

Dewpaw nods. "Is this your first Gathering?"

"Yeah." Moonpaw answers.

"We're crossing into RiverClan territory," Thunderpaw hissed, breaking the conversation.

Moonpaw huffs. "And that featherbrain is Thunderpaw, my brother."

Dewpaw smiles warmly. "Hello, Thunderpaw. I'm from SkyClan."

"He's been waiting all day to meet a SkyClan cat." Moonpaw teases.

"Hey!" Thunderpaw squeals indignantly.

Dewpaw chuckles. "You know, Finpaw and Reedpaw- they're my siblings- are at camp right now."

Moonpaw shrugs sympathetically. "My sister Ravenpaw is at camp because she nearly drowned in the lake."

Dewpaw rolls his eyes. "Typical, but not typical."

"That's the island." Dewpaw waves his tail toward a shadow that had moonlight filtering through it.

Cats, the low light obscuring their pelts, were crossing a log that stretched between the land around the lake and the island.

"That's the tree-bridge." Dewpaw jerks his head to the log.

"Wow." Moonpaw stares in bewilderment.

"Careful." Dewpaw cautions. "It's slippery."

Suddenly, Moonpaw felt clammy. _It looks so long to the island!_ Moonpaw bites her cheek when it was her turn to walk across the tree-bridge. It was cool and damp, slightly soothing Moonpaw's paws. She wasn't used to walking these lengthy of distances.

"C'mon, you'll be fine!" Dewpaw reassures her.

Dewpaw's reassurance didn't impact Moonpaw's emotion one bit.

"You're holding up the line!"

"Get a move on!"

Moaning internally, Moonpaw placed the other forepaw on the tree-bridge, flexing her claws. Then both her back paws.

 _This isn't so bad!_

Step by step, Moonpaw grew more confident, taking slightly lengthier strides.

Only a few tail-lengths from the island, Moonpaw's paw skidded to one side. She lost her balance and felt the tree-bridge stumble her. Silently shrieking, liquid ice seemed to hiss in her ears and drained every last drop of warmth.

Bubbles made a scurry to the surface and Moonpaw heard far away muffled calls sounding something like: _Someone get her!_ and _Is that an apprentice?_

The moon was a silver-white blurry disk and Moonpaw saw two shadows smudged like a painting, getting closer. She attempted to swipe at the water, but it felt heavy.

 _Am I dead?_

Nothing answered her, as if the lake itself was taunting her.

Moonpaw felt something tug her up towards the surface.

The feeling of air was strange, but eventually Moonpaw forced her lungs to take in air. She choked.

"Are you okay?" A gray-and-white tom demands.

Moonpaw nods, wheezing.

A dark gray she-cat peers at the ragged Moonpaw with blue eyes. "Which Clan are you from?"

"WindClan." Moonpaw managed to gasp, then choked again.

"Huh." The she-cat takes in Moonpaw's state, her paws churning the water to keep the two cats above water. "I'm from RiverClan." She announces somewhat proudly.

"Let's get you to shore." The tom murmurs, starting to swim to the island. "What's your name? I'm Dapplepaw and the minnow-brain there is Nightpaw."

"I'm _not_ a minnow-brain!" Nightpaw protests indignantly.

"That's what you think!" Dapplepaw retorts.

Moonpaw grunts.

"Annd here we are," Dapplepaw announces, giving Moonpaw a nudge.

Moonpaw felt ground and struggled to her paws. She shook out the water in her heavy pelt, thoroughly splattering water on Dapplepaw's pelt. He squeals and bounces backwards.

Nightpaw huffs, amused. "And I thought Breezepaw was a dry-paw!"

Dapplepaw shrugs. "It's not like I'm the one who doesn't like fish."

"Are you two littermates?" Moonpaw broke into the two apprentices' quarrel.

Dapplepaw shakes his head. "Friends."

They continue their squabble and Moonpaw walked towards the gathering place, the words fading away into the chatter of the Gathering. Scents swirled around her.

Thunderpaw runs up to Moonpaw and nuzzles her, his words spilling out like a stream. "Are you okay? I was so worried when you fell in then there were these apprentices that were probably RiverClan and they jumped in and-"

"Thunderpaw!" Moonpaw interrupts, amused. "I'm fine! Now let's go sit down. The Gathering is going to start soon." She begins to walk where WindClan was sitting, then veered, figuring, _Why not meet some apprentices?_

Moonpaw confidently skirted the clearing and found some ShadowClan apprentices.

A silver she-cat was talking. "So, I was reaching over the water, the fish was really close and-"

"Hello!" Moonpaw cut the silver cat off. "I'm Moonpaw. From WindClan."

"I'm Snakepaw." A golden tabby bounces enthusiastically.

"I'm Flowerpaw, and we're all from ShadowClan." The silver she-cat introduces herself. "That's Whorlpaw." She flicks her tail on a gray-and-white tom's muzzle.

"I can introduce myself!" Whorlpaw snaps.

"I already did, so no need to do it." Flowerpaw responds coolly.

Whorlpaw huffs and turns away.

"Sooo... are you new? I've never seen you at the Gathering before." Snakepaw's eyes are shining.

Moonpaw nods. "I am. I'm training to be a medicine cat."

"Cool!" Flowerpaw chimes in.

A muscular dark brown tabby tom yowled from the branch of the tree. "Let the Gathering begin!"

"Bramblestar." Whorlpaw mutters. "Always so full of himself."

"I gotta go," Moonpaw says, remembering how Kestrelflight told her to come to the roots of the tree. She bounds towards Kestrelflight when she spots him.

 _I can tell Whorlpaw and I are certainly not going to be buddies!_

Moonpaw struggles though the crowd and finally reached her mentor.

"Where were you?" Kestrelflight demands.

"It's a long story." Moonpaw answers.

Kestrelflight huffs. "Tell me."

"Well, first I fell in the lake, then RiverClan apprentices came and rescued me. Then I found some ShadowClan apprentices."

"You fell in the lake?" Kestrelflight rolls his eyes.

Moonpaw shrugs. "I said that, didn't I?"

A hush fell over the crowd when Rowanstar spoke.

"Would you like to go first, Bramblestar?" He says somewhat scathingly from his branch.

Moonpaw sighs. _Typical ShadowClan!_

Taking no notice of Rowanstar, Bramblestar replies, "Yes. Greenleaf has graced ThunderClan with plenty of prey and Blossomfall's kits are growing nicely, showing promise of fine warriors. We chased a dog off our territory." Finishing, he addresses, "Leafstar?"

A brown and cream tabby stepped forward. "Thank you, Bramblestar."

Moonpaw's eyes widen. _The leader of SkyClan!_

Leafstar shrugs. "I believe the same dog crossed into SkyClan territory, but we chased it off. We have plenty of prey." Leafstar nods to Harestar.

Harestar raised his muzzle. "The rabbits are running well in WindClan, we found a dog, though we easily chased it off."

 _Lie!_ , Moonpaw thought. _Fernpaw was injured in the process, though I don't think Harestar would want to share that._

"WindClan also has three new apprentices: Moonpaw, Ravenpaw and Thunderpaw. Moonpaw is training to be a medicine cat, and Ravenpaw wasn't able to come." On the last sentence, Harestar spoke cryptically, his brown fur rippling.

Moonpaw licked her chest fur self-consciously, though she basked in the chant. "Moonpaw! Thunderpaw! Ravenpaw!"

Rowanstar went next. "The rebuilding of ShadowClan is going well, and prey is nice and fat." He nods curtly to Mistystar, a blue-gray she-cat.

Mistystar spoke in a sharp and light voice. "The fish are swimming and though RiverClan was plagued by Darktail, we are managing well and cleaning the camp."

"The Gathering is to an end!" Bramblestar called.

Harestar calls, "WindClan, to me!"

Moonpaw blinks. She wondered how Ravenpaw was doing, though she pushed that thought away and skirted the clearing to Harestar.

* * *

 **...Seventeen reviews?! How did I deserve this, in such a short time?!**

 **Thank you!**

 **I can tell this is probably going to be a short fanfiction, but it is what it is. I have eased into a normal writing schedule, once or twice a week. Each chapter will have 1,000 to 2,000 words, though sometimes shorter.**

 **Heads up: The 30th reviewer will get to plot out a chapter! It needs to be realistic, though.**

 **And now for the people who reviewed the most!**

 **Flame That Burns In The Dark- 5 reviews!**

 **HeatherDiamond128- 4 reviews!**

 **And finally, Fernberry- 3 reviews!**

 **Thanks for the support and please, please, please review!**


	6. Thunder: Well, I Was Certainly Kicked

Thunderpaw slowly padded along with his Clanmates, fatigued. Moonpaw matched his stride, shivering with the damp water in her mottled fur.

 _The dog was everywhere... oh, Fernpaw._ Thunderpaw's ears wilted when he thought of Fernpaw.

"Hey," Moonpaw nudged her brother. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Thunderpaw mumbled loud enough for Moonpaw to pick up his words.

Moonpaw raised an eyebrow and looked away, her pace hastening.

 _Did I say something wrong?_

When they were out of RiverClan territory, WindClan began to trot through the heather. When the cats were back at camp, Thunderpaw sprinted to his nest. His paws were ready to fall off with tiredness, yet he ran.

When Thunderpaw reached the dip in the dusty ground, he collapsed onto it and his eyes drooped, until his flanks were rising and falling slowly.

* * *

Sky was beginning to get light when Thunderpaw woke. Wisps of clouds floated in the sky, and sunlight was grazing the clouds, turning them golden.

"Up and at em', sleepyhead!" Leaftail said cheerfully. "Today we're battle training!"

Thunderpaw grunted a response and heaved himself out of the dip, shaking his head to clear the fog that was settling in it. He narrowed his eyes against the sunlight and trotted behind his mentor.

Thunderpaw put on a burst of speed to match Leaftail's pace, feeling the blood rushing through his legs. Soon the warriors arrived to a sandy dip, heather and tall grass growing on the edge of the clearing. The sand itself was churned, as if multiple cats dug their claws in and bent the sand.

"Who are we training with?" Thunderpaw inquired curiously.

"Brindlepaw, Ravenpaw and Smokepaw." Leaftail answered, sitting on the aurulent sand. Thunderpaw winced slightly when he realized that Fernpaw wasn't mentioned.

Thunderpaw's ears pricked when he heard a rustle. He saw a black flash of fur and Ravenpaw leapt out of the heather, Sedgewhisker bounding close behind.

"I'm here!" Ravenpaw says, bowling over her brother. "O-oh." She fumbled for more distinctable words when she realized the sandy dip was nearly deserted.

Thunderpaw snorts with amusement. _Who knew a cat could forget about nearly drowning in a lake a day after it happened?!_

Ravenpaw soundlessly glares at her brother. Thunderpaw rolls his eyes in response.

"Hello." A light voice sounded behind him. Thunderpaw yelps.

Brindlepaw calmly stalks up, Nightcloud following her apprentice. Thunderpaw instantly hisses in frustration that he was scared. Warriors were never scared! Then the young tom steeled himself. _I'll become the best warrior there'll ever be!_

"Thunderpaw." Leaftail beckons him with his tail. "Let's begin with the basics."

Thunderpaw trots over to his mentor.

"Watch me." Leaftail continued. He hopped up on his hind legs and sliced a paw through the air, sitting down. "Now you try."

Thunderpaw hesitantly clambered onto his hind legs feeling unsteady, then clumsily swiped at the wind like his mentor did.

"Not bad." Leaftail commented when Thunderpaw stumbled onto the dust. "You can practice the moves after we're done. Now, for the next move. Us WindClan are often described as scrawny and weak. But we're also lithe and fast on our feet. That gives us an advantage. Do you have a guess why?"

"Our speed?" Thunderpaw tipped his head.

Leaftail nods. "Also because we're small. Now, watch." He ran across the sand and dove under Emberfoot, his small and lithe frame giving him an advantage to Emberfoot's long legs.

"Watch it!" Emberfoot hisses. "I'm pretty sure we don't dive under cats for practice."

Thunderpaw snorted and Leaftail bolts back. "You would have advantage because you're smaller than me. Now, come at me."

Thunderpaw crouched down and his eyes flitted to where he should attack. He pounced, but Leaftail dodged him nimbly, and Thunderpaw struggled to stay on his paws as he skidded on the dust.

"Your eyes betrayed where you would attack," Leaftail remarked. "Try again."

And so the two toms began the training session.

* * *

"Would you like to spar with Ravenpaw or Smokepaw?"

"Ravenpaw." Thunderpaw answered. _Might as well start with a cat my own age._

Leaftail nods. "Okay."

Thunderpaw stalked up to Ravenpaw, who trying and failing to look intimidating, her eyes flashing with excitement. The young tom could imagine what she was thinking: _Ooh, yay! I get to spar with my brother!_

"Begin." Sedgewhisker announced.

Thunderpaw crept up to Ravenpaw, eying her left flank. His sister raised an eyebrow and stepped to the side. _Too early,_ Thunderpaw thought triumphantly. He adjusted his haunches and sprung, pinning the she-cat successfully. He felt Ravenpaw's muscles go limp and Thunderpaw allowed his grip to loosen. Ravenpaw went suddenly went as taut as a bowstring and exploded upward, catching her brother off guard. Ravenpaw slapped a petite paw on Thunderpaw's tufty white chest.

Ravenpaw lightly sat on him. "I win!"

Thunderpaw raised an eyebrow, grinning. His eyes flickered to her forepaws. "Is that so?" He kicked Ravenpaw's legs from underneath her and wiggled from her grip. He watched, satisfied as Ravenpaw struggled to her paws.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, pain stabbed Thunderpaw in the belly. He crumpled to the ground, tears blurring his vision, groaning. Voices were distant and the tom's lungs tightened, leaving him gasping.

 _What happened?_

 _Are you okay?_

 _Don't black out!_

But the pain was too much, too brutal. Thunderpaw's breaths were shallow, and darkness hit him like a ruthless wave.

* * *

Pain was the first thing Thunderpaw felt when he was dragged into consciousness. The world was blurred.

"How long was I-"

"Only for a little bit." A voice answers him.

It took him a moment realize where he was. "W-what happened?"

"Your sister kicked you in the belly," Thunderpaw recognized Leaftail's grim voice. His mentor's eyes betrayed worry. "Are you okay?"

"No," The ginger tom moans. "It really hurts."

"Can you stand?"

Thunderpaw heaved himself up to his shaking paws, some of the pain biting his gradually fading.

"Let's get you to the medicine den," Sedgewhisker murmurs, supporting him as the pain released its grip on him. "Just for precautions."

When Thunderpaw's eyes flickered towards Ravenpaw, she avoided his gaze.

* * *

 **Argh, that was a long wait. AND this is an incredibly short chapter.**

 **I need kit OCs. Not too many, here's the form:**

 **Name:**

 **Description:**

 **Personality:**

 **Other:**

 **Question of the Chapter (I'm going to start doing these.)**

 **Why do you think Ravenpaw kicked Thunderpaw?**

* * *

 **Thank you for all the support and please review, favorite and follow!**


End file.
